Return
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Sirius returns from Azkaban … and finds himself in the worn Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher’s wardrobe closet. RLSB, of course.


Title: Return 

Author: Dwight4Studly

Rated: PG  
Summery: Sirius returns from Azkaban … and finds himself in the worn Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's wardrobe closet. RL/SB, of course …

Declaimer: This is of the love that dare not speak its name … SLASH, people. Don't like it, then your missing out. Really, don't read it if you don't like the subject matter. Geez, some are just so touchy. All of this is Jo's …

A/N: I wrote this a while back. Not one of my best, but hey! Tell me what you think … really.

Sirius peered through the dresser door with tired eyes. Soft orange light from the candles shadowed his pale face, making the aging lines seem deeper, darker, and older. It had been too long. Twelve long years … and now here he was, watching his old friend and lover as if it were the first time he had seen him.

Remus shuffled about his room at Hogwarts, making his preparations for bed that night. He had been teaching there for a few months now.

_Enjoying every minute, I suppose …_ thought Sirius, smiling to himself; _I wonder what he would do to me if he found out I wasspying on him …_ Sirius had snuck into the castle, and into Remus Lupin's room were he now stood, hiding in the Professor's wardrobe.

Finishing his chores for the night, Remus moved to slip off his worn robes and shirt. Sirius held his breath. These scars were new. He hadn't remembered Remus being that pale and that thin. He felt his stomach drop out and tears threatened to surface. How much he had missed, and still he could not be with him.

Climbing into the soft,downy covers of his Hogwarts bed, Remus relaxed and closed his eyes. Soft moonlight illuminated his face, making him look younger. _How he should look,_ thought Sirius sadly.

After Remus had fallen asleep, Sirius slipped out of the wardrobe, tip-toeing toward the sleeping werewolf. Remus' lips were parted, breathing softly. As Sirius approached the bed he thought to himself, _If I just move my fingers to …_ But no, he couldn't. Remus must hate him. It wouldn't be fair for Remus to be molested in his sleep. But it had been so long since Sirius had touched him.

Breath catching in his throat, Sirius reached with a shaking hand to brush the silky silverstranded locks from Remus's face. Sirius jumped slightly when Remus sighed, faintly rising into the touch. The warm breath had softly brushed his fingers and Sirius was lost in spiraling thoughts and memories of the breathtaking man that lay before him.

Memories of their shy first kiss ... having their frequent snogging sessions in a dimly lit common room at midnight ... moving into their first flat together ... Together. His throat became hoarse with emotion and he turned away, unable to hold his composure. He still loved Remus. With all of his soul, he loved him. And that inalienable truth was too much. Sirius bit his tongue until he felt the copper sensation of blood inside his mouth, fighting back tears.

He turned again to the sleeping werewolf. He couldn't help himself anymore. Sirius held his breath, leaning his face towards Remus'. Gently he moved his lips across Remus' cheek, enjoying the fiction and the sound of his lover's ragged breath. A little more confident now, he moved up and tenderly pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Tears leaked out of Remus' eyes, rolling slowly down his cheeks as he slept. Sirius looked at them quizzically; why was he-

"Oh, Sirius …" Remus whispered hoarsely.

A peculiar feeling swept through Sirius. He was going to kill Peter. And when he did, he would be free and then he would be able to return to his love. There would be no more pain between them.

He leaned down, wiping the stray tears gentlyoff of Remus' face before he swiftly walked out of the room. He turned to look at him one last time, then headed out of the room and up to Gryffindor Tower where the little rat must be sleeping now. When he was dead, he could be with Remus again.


End file.
